


time is running out || yongguk/himchan

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [11]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Year's Eve, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The party is in full swing, people forgoing office etiquette and pretenses in favor of drinks and bets to properly celebrate the new year. Others had the same idea as Himchan to end the year with a bang, sneaking to the toilets or some empty office and giving the security guys quite the show through cctv.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	time is running out || yongguk/himchan

“Remind me again how did we get here?”

“Don’t even try to put the blame on me. Who wanted to _absolutely_ show me the spankin’ new copier we would get with the new year?”

“And you believed me?”

Yongguk sighs as he resumes his fruitless attempts at forcing the supply closet door open after Himchan, the chatty Customer Service representative, convinced the slightly awkward Chief Accountant to follow him there with an excuse. Himchan’s intention was to get some privacy before the countdown and the fireworks show, which they have a good view to thanks to elevated position of the office; what the representative couldn’t foresee was, after a steamy make out session between an archive cabinet and an outdated calendar, for the closet handle to fall into pieces, half in Yongguk’s hand and half in the hallway.

The party is in full swing, people forgoing office etiquette and pretenses in favor of drinks and bets to properly celebrate the new year. Others had the same idea as Himchan to end the year with a bang, sneaking to the toilets or some empty office and giving the security guys quite the show through cctv.

Nobody can hear the two of them shouting for help.

 

It’s almost time for the final countdown. Hollers of “Gather round, gather round!” run through the whole office, followed by loud, inebriated chatters passing nearby the supply closet the two hornballs are still locked in, unheard and ignored. Before long, the director’s booming voice starts slurring the last ten seconds of 2015, and a breathtaking fireworks show signals the beginning of, hopefully, an equally bright new year.

“Do you think it’d be a bad omen if we gave the cleaning lady a heart attack on the first day of the year?” Yongguk wonders aloud, resigned to the fact the damn handle won’t magically repair itself and they’ll be stuck in there until morning, at least.

“Something tells me she’ll more preoccupied with the sorry state the place will be after the party; the discovery of two adults in a closet will most likely leave her unfazed.”

The accountant looks down at Himchan, who made himself comfortable resting his head on Yongguk’s lap and replied as if he knew the cleaning lady was used to worse things.

(She probably was.)


End file.
